By the sea
by RedPirate-chan
Summary: Makino and little Luffy had been waiting a whole year to see Shanks again. It was all going fine until an unexpected guest arrived for breakfast. Set before Romance Dawn


Makino hummed as she laid the table._  
He was coming._  
She took extra care washing the glasses._  
He was coming today._  
She had just finished wiping down the bar with a damp cloth when she heard a chorus of deep male voices, laughing and singing coarsely._  
He's almost here._  
"Is he here yet?" A high-pitched voice at waist height made her jump."Almost, Luffy." She smiled down at him. "Can you hear them singing?"  
"Yeah!" said Luffy. After a moment, "They sound awful."  
Makino laughed. "So they do, but they are great customers so I think we can put up with a little bad singing."

The door swung open and the sound level exploded.  
The captain, who was standing in the front of the group, held up his hand for silence.  
"Hello there, Makino. Are you ready for customers?"  
"That depends," she grinned, "on how successful at treasure hunting those customers were. I mean, beer's not cheap, you know."  
The red-haired pirate, returning the grin, reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick gold chain. "How about your best?"  
_Always for you, Shanks. Always for you._

"Well, he didn't need it anymore… and green really suits me!" Shanks held the emerald fabric against his chest as his men laughed. Luffy sat on Shanks' table, drinking in the stories. "Anyway, I think we have imposed on this good lady long enough."  
He waved an expansive arm at Makino.  
"Oh, you can stay as long as you like," Makino said politely, stifling a yawn behind a beer stein.  
"Really, I'd better get these guys back to the ship before Ben tells me off for letting them get drunk."  
Ben pretended to look annoyed as Shanks rose slightly unsteadily and began herding his men towards the door.  
"Don't go," Luffy pleaded. "You just got here!"  
"I'll be back in the morning," Shanks smiled. "Don't look so worried."  
"Can I sleep on your ship?" Luffy asked in a rush. "I could be a pirate for a night!"  
Shanks tried but could think of no good reason why Luffy shouldn't.  
"Alright lad, but remember I am your captain. You must follow my orders or you will be off the ship in a jiffy."  
"Yes sir, Captain Shanks." Luffy saluted smartly.  
"Enough of that, lad. You're not joining the marines!"  
Makino watched Shanks and the men file out of the tavern, this time the captain waited until last.  
"Goodnight and thanks, Makino. A pleasure as always."  
"Can I sleep on your ship too?" Makino asked suddenly, afraid he would say no.  
"Now why would a lady such as yourself want to sleep on our stuffy old boat?" he asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.  
"One, to look after Luffy and two, because I've forgotten what a Captains' quarters look like." This last was a whisper.  
"You can look at my quarters anytime you want," he whispered back.  
He held the door for her and waited while she locked it.

"Get down from there!" Makino called to Luffy as he shimmied up the rigging.  
"But I wanna see the eggs!" Luffy called back excitedly.  
Makino looked confused but Shanks laughed. "There are no eggs up there, Luffy.  
No crows either. It's just a lookout post, now come down, Crewman Luffy. It's time for your sleep shift."  
"Yes sir!" Luffy climbed down as nimbly as he had climbed up.  
"Your ship is a fine one, Captain Shanks," Makino said shyly.  
"Why so formal? I'm not _your_ captain. You are my guest. You can go where you like, when you like. How about a tour?"  
"Has it changed since last year?"  
Shanks smiled enigmatically and lifted Luffy onto his shoulders.  
"Uh, we'll put this one to bed on the way to my cabin."  
"Aw! I'm not yawn tired."

The Captain's cabin was small, even smaller than Makino remembered, but she found the closeness of the walls comforting. The bunk, a chest and a coat hook were all there was in the room for and all Shanks would want, Makino realised. There was no need to show off his success to his men with opulent living quarters. He earned their respect by his actions. Shanks pulled the woollen blanket back from the pillow."I hope you'll find it comfortable. I've never had a bad nights' sleep here," Shanks said cheerfully. Makino slid beneath the blanket and smiled up at Shanks who smiled down at Makino.  
"I would hate to throw you out of your own cabin, Captain," Makino smiled boldly.  
Shanks seemed to weigh something up then replied, "It has been a long time since…"  
"A whole year," Makino took Shanks' hand and pulled him down into the bed.  
Makino leaned over him to blow out the candle.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't forget," she said, shy again.  
"You underestimate yourself and me, my dear," Shanks laughed gently. "I could never forget _that_ night."  
After that there was no more need for words.

The sun shining on Makino's face woke her. Shanks was still asleep, huddled close to her on the narrow bunk. The ship rocked and creaked gently but there were no other sounds apart from Shanks' breathing. Makino was happy just to lie for a while but too soon her brain focused and she remembered the tavern.  
She slid out of the bed and into her dress. The sun was at around 10 am and she was due to open an hour ago.  
As she leaned over to kiss her stirring lover, a number of loud shouts thundered from above.  
"Captain!" Ben Beckman shouted down the Starboard Hatch. "We need you up here, now! Tell Makino to stay below."  
Shanks sat upright, instantly awake. He pulled on his pants and shirt and took Makino by the shoulders.  
"You heard him. Stay here." He kissed her quickly and ran on deck.  
Makino ran to the porthole but couldn't see anything. There was a lot of splashing and shouting. Suddenly a cannon went off.  
Then a voice screamed, "Luffy! Get down from there."  
That was it. Makino was out the door and up the ladder to the deck in seconds.

"Leave this ship alone!" Luffy shouted angrily from the main mast where he had climbed to meet the sea-monster eye to eye.The monster's red and green eyes glared back coldly at the little boy shaking his tiny fist."Luffy, come down!" Shanks shouted as he started to climb the rigging towards Luffy.  
"Get below, Captain! It's my duty to save you!" Luffy called bravely down.  
"Crewman Luffy, I order you to come down, slowly. Get behind the mast, Luffy," Shanks shouted. "Distract it!" he called to his men standing below, staring transfixed at Luffy and the monster, whose snout was edging towards the furious Luffy .  
Makino ran over to the rum barrels standing on the deck. She lifted one expertly onto her back and rushed over to the main mast. Shanks watched in amazement as she scurried up the thick, swaying ropes, easily passing him. Higher she went, without slowing. In less than a minute she had drawn level with Luffy.  
"Makino!" he said happily. "Is that apple juice? I'm thirsty."  
"Hush, Luffy," Makino said quickly. If you want a drink, Ben has one for you. A whole tankard of apple juice. Now off you go, while it's still cool."  
Luffy turned to go, then spun back. "But what about the monster?"  
"Oh, he's just thirsty. This is for him. Get down now so I can give him his drink.  
"OK, Makino," Luffy chirped and began to climb down.

Makino waited until Luffy was a few metres away then she glared at the monster.  
The monster glared back. Makino could see Shanks climbing up to her.Without breaking gaze Makino shouted, "Get Luffy down, Shanks. This will just take a moment." Makino reached into her pocket and then tore a strip off her dress. She stuffed the fabric into the barrel's bung and lit the match she had just pulled from her pocket.  
The white fabric flared at the match's touch. "Come and get me!" Makino screamed at the beast. Its mouth opened as it reached forwards and she threw the barrel behind its teeth where it stuck.  
The monster drew back its head, shaking it from side to side to try and dislodge the barrel.  
It bit down.

Torn chunks of burning green and pink flesh plopped onto the deck and into the sea. The blast shook Makino from her perch on the yardarm. Rope burnt her fingers as she snatched at it. She felt around for a foothold and found one just as her fingers started to slip. Moving her hands down the netting, she began the painful climb back to the deck.Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and she tensed.  
"Just me." Shanks smiled at Makino proudly and lowered his voice. "Do you know how awesome you are? You'd make a great pirate."  
"I make a better innkeeper," she smiled in gentle refusal as Shanks helped her down.  
"I don't want it!" Luffy was screaming at Ben.  
Shanks and Makino stepped onto the deck to see Luffy pushing the tankard of juice Ben was offering away.  
"But Luffy, it's just apple juice!" Ben insisted, confused.  
"I don't wanna blow up!"  
Shanks and Makino froze for a moment then burst into laughter.  
"I love you Luffy," Makino said between giggles and she smiled at Shanks, sending him the same message with her eyes.


End file.
